The thing I would like to see
by OtakuLisa
Summary: ' Kissed… kiss… kisses…kissing' Futaba mused and felt her face becoming warm and pink. How many times since then, did he kiss her? She really couldn't count anymore. Romantic, funny and oh yes fluffy moments of this favorite couple! rating T but might change into M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! **

**This is my first fanfic on Ao Haru Ride and I'm so thrilled about it!**

**I love this couple! I love this manga with all the ups and downs in their relationship! **

**So how about I give them some sweet romantic moments… or some more intimate?! **

**Fluffy yes… lemon… hmm not from the first chapter! LoL **

**So the rating is gonna be T at first… later might change to an M.**

**Warned ya! :P**

**I will try as best as I can to stay in characters, I apologize if I might be ooc in some parts, but hey! You can tell me about it! Oh one more thing… excuse my English grammar mistakes or so, this is not my first speaking language.**

**I don't own Ao Haru Ride but I love it! **

**Enjoy and thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The thing I would like to see<strong>

First Chapter

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Shampoo **

_The thing I would like to see… is your happy face…_

It seemed like yesterday for Futaba, those moments from their first date. Kou's happy face, which was brightly smiling. The lovely bouquet, that gave her, his shy expression; but most of all the things, their walk after. A real romantic walk, where they talked and laughed; with their faces, red from the cold and their embarrassment, while holding each other's hand… oh, how she could ever forget that at their way back home, they kissed.

'' _Kissed… kiss… kisses…kissing''_ Futaba mused and felt her face becoming warm and pink. How many times since then, did he kiss her? She really couldn't count anymore. Fifty times..? More?... Some stolen kisses, now and then… when they weren't alone. Some tender kisses at her forehead and her hair and some… so passionate that truly scared her and left her breathless with her heart pounding so hard and strong, wondering about this hidden side of her handsome boyfriend.

But time's not standing still for anyone; so soon after their Christmas vacations ended, the school started again. One day, Tanaka sensei announced to his brother that Kou was accepted finally to attend his last year, as an advanced student. Futaba's heart was in despair. Her senior year at high school and after all those ups and downs to their relationship, she would be spending it separated from Kou. Half to tell, half not to tell… at some point she confessed her frustration to Kou. At that moment he gave her a sideways look and burst into laughter. Oh how much he still had that annoying behavior teasing her! Futaba was ready to throw him a notebook on his head, when he surprised her. Caught her hand that was holding _her weapon _and pulling her close to him, he whispered in her ear.

_- '' Yoshioka… don't you ever heard, that distance… makes couples…more erotic?!''_ and he pecked her temple. Futaba's ears nearly went up in smoke with his words and even though she didn't dare to meet his eyes that moment, she was too curious; but Kou's face, when she turned her eyes to it, surprised her even more. He had the most adorable blush on his cheeks, which was totally opposite with his words that sounded kind… pervert?!

'' _Nah… Kou's not a perverted! He's kind, tender and affectionate …the perverted here is only me! That I even count our kisses!''_ she thought and banged her head on her desk two times.

- '' Futaba chan… is anything wrong?! Are you okay?'' Yuri's chan sweet voice asked her, worried when she saw her friend hitting her forehead so hard and sudden on her desk.

- '' Yuri! Nah, I 'm fine!'' she answered rubbing her head with her one hand while swinging the other in a gesture, don't worry.

- '' You look kind of flushed… maybe you are not feeling so well, Futaba chan''

- ''Flushed ha?... It's kind of warm in the classroom…'' Futaba mumbled.

Yuri's eyes stared her worried.

- '' Maybe you got a cold and you are starting to have a fever''. Shuko's bland voice sounded behind Makita's.

-'' Oh, that would be terrible Futaba chan! In a couple of days it's Valentine's Day! It would be really bad to become sick and not go on date with Mabuchi kun!''

Futaba stared at her friends happy that they cared so much about her, but she couldn't confess that her flushed face wasn't from some cold or fever, but a result from her perverted brain! And then a word hit her.

'' _Valentine's Day! It's only a few days away! I have to prepare some chocolates for Kou! What shall I make… a cake… nah, some cupcakes…nope! The old traditional chocolate's…? What to do…?!''_

- '' Futaba chan, are you listening?! Do you want to go to the nurse's office?!''

Yoshioka was casted up suddenly all smiling surprising both of her friends.

- '' Thank you Yuri chan, Shuu chan, but I'm perfectly well! How about we go after school to look for some chocolates? Recipe's books or… gift ideas for Valentine's Day?!''

The two other girls even though taken aback from her sudden change, accepted her idea with happiness and they agreed to meet at the end of their classes and go browsing at the stores.

* * *

><p>- '' Yoshioka, are you coming? Or shall I wait you outside?'' Kou asked his girlfriend when he noticed she was taking too long to gather her school stuff in her bag.<p>

She turned her head and looked at him. Today he seemed taller, even thought he was curving his shoulders looking bored and tired from the classes. She averted her eyes from him to hide her blush, keep on fixing her school bag.

- '' Emh…Kou '' she mumbled. She didn't want to tell him what she had planned to do, to reveal she was planning to make some chocolates for him, or buy him a gift. She thought to surprise Kou on that day, either they went for date or not. But… on the other hand, she didn't want to leave him return home alone and probably sound suspicious. She looked around to see if he was still here Kominato kun, but he wasn't. The classroom was empty, except them. _'' Darn it!''_ she thought.

- '' Have you lost anything or are you searching for someone?!'' he asked her simple, stepping near her.

Futaba closed at last, her bag and stared at Kou still searching for an answer. She didn't have the time though. Kou was a few inches away from her, leaning his head close. His nose just barely brushed her top of her head and her shiny hair. He sighted.

- '' What's wrong? Is it again about the transfer issue?'' he asked her slowly rubbing his chin on her head.

The issue is an issue, she thought but it wasn't the issue that moment. Although she wanted to tell him everything about her plans, she stubbornly stayed mute; moreover, every time Kou was so much near her, something was blocking her mind from any other thoughts and many times, even words.

- '' No, it's not that…it's nothing really'' she murmured eyes half closed cherishing his warmth on her hair.

- '' Then what is it…'' he insisted with his nose now buried in her hair.

- '' Kou… um…''

His warm breathing, inhaling and exhaling within her hair, caused her shivers all over her body. Futaba clutched his sweater and left a deep sigh. She loved these moments. Moments that seemed endless; he and she, all alone sharing their tender warmth with a growing intimacy that every time left her mind empty and her face red as a poppy.

- '' Yoshioka, did you change your shampoo?!'' he asked her inhaling deeper, '' I believe it was sweeter than this one…'' Kou's hand went up and cupped her cheek softly.

Futaba wasn't surprised that he noticed. He always notices her changes. From her lipstick, that most of the times he hated it and made her to swipe it of; to her perfume and her shampoo.

- '' Yes, it's different… it's a Christmas gift from Yuri, lemon scent…'' she whispered leaning her head closer to his chest, '' …you don't like it, Kou?''.

How could he make her forget everything? How he could lead their talk the way he wanted, she was unable to understand.

- '' It's… nice…'' he simple murmured with his fingers lightly caressing her jaw line.

She raised slowly her head up pushing his, a bit away from her hair, eyes wide.

- '' It's nice but what?!'' she believed he hated her new shampoo, as well its scent.

- '' But nothing Yoshioka, why are you getting all flared up?! I just asked something,'' Kou answered, one hand still on her cheek, the other went to her back.

- '' I mean… you must hated it to say that way!'' she said back, kind sad and irritated. He glanced at her, with his mysterious style.

- '' I didn't say that…'' he half smirked.

- '' Kou! Don't tease me! You didn't say it, but that's what you meant!'' her face all flushed, trying not to think of his fingers that started making circles on her back. Kou leaned closer on her pink face, staring at her rosy lips, which were slightly trembling from her annoyance, thinking how cute she was at that moment, but truly unaware of it.

- '' I'm…not'' he whispered and brushed his lips on hers.

'' _Kou!''_

Futaba said in her mind holding her breath. He was so sneaky. '_' He must have known that I can't say anything to him when he kisses me!''_. She half closed her eyes, tight her grip on his sweater and waited for his kiss to deepen. But Kou didn't do anything; he let his lips merely brushing hers and whispered again nearly on her mouth.

- '' Yoshioka…today… while you'll be searching… for valentine's gifts… why don't you… say to Makita… next time… she'll give you a chocolate flavor shampoo…?''

She gasped and opened her eyes wide open._'' How… when…'' _He must have heard her chat with the girls earlier, or Kominato kun pretended to be sleeping and listened their talking! _''Boys!''_.

Kou was still an inch away from her mouth, but not touching it. He smirked full of himself with bright pink cheeks.

'' _Chocolate shampoo?! Kya…! You are so sly Kou…''_

- '' …so sneaky…'' she mumbled and left herself to hide in his tender embrace.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it! My first chapter <strong>** hehe! **

**How did you find it?.. Fluffy enough or too innocent?... I know it's too soon for more intimate stuff, but oh well… we will reach to that more graphic point! **

**I don't know this story where is going to lead me, but I know I want to write lots of romantic, fluffy and sweet intimate moments of this couple that deserve it!**

**Hope and wish and crossing my fingers to hear your opinions and reviews! **

**Want Futaba to buy that shampoo?! Hihi! I know I want! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! First things first… Thank you for your kind words! I was so anxious and you made me feel relieved and gave me more courage to continue with my story! I suppose its right what they say, reviews give winds to the writer! Hihi so more reviews the better?! ;)**

**So the 2****nd**** chapter is somehow the continuation of the first, to have some plot on the fluffy moments. Now that I said fluffy… this one is a bit smuttier (sorry can't write straight away a lemon, it might seem totally ooc, maybe in the future a one shot fic, yes?) And I think I will keep on to this rhythm…step by step to a lemony moment! **

**So there you go! Enjoy and thank you for reading!**

**Oh, I don't own Kou and Futaba, but love them!**

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o<p>

* * *

><p>Second Chapter<p>

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chocolate**

Futaba sighted, then puffed and sighted again. She threw abruptlyherself and her face on her pillow and sighted one more time. She closed her eyes and opened them, just slightly to give a glance on the shop bag, which was slovenly lying down near her desk. Exhaling she turned her head the opposite side and saw her mobile blinking. Still with her face half ducked under her pillow, took her phone on hand and saw the text that came.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

FROM : YURI MAKITA

SUBJECT : VALENTINE'S COOKIES

'' FUTABA CHAAAN! HOW IS YOUR

COOKING, GOING?! I JUST FINISHED

BAKING MY BUTTER COOKIES FOR

UCHIMIYAKUN! I'M SENDING YOU

A PHOTO TO SEE THEM! 3 ''

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- '' Oh! They are so cute!'' Yoshioka said to the viewing picture that showed up on her screen. The butter chip cookies was heart shaped and had pink and red little frostings on them; they were really cute, same cute as their maker! _'' Good job, Yuri! ''_ she thought with a smile, sending a smiling emoticon as an answer. She left her phone aside and kept smiling for a while. Her friend was so girly and cute; on top of that she was capable of cooking the most adorable sweets for her boyfriend.

'' _Boyfriend! That's how cute, nice girlfriends are supposed to behave! Not like me…''. _Turning her head again to that shop bag, she stood up and brought it on her bed. She stayed there, staring at the bag. What came to her, buying all that stuff…? She puffed one more time, annoyed from herself and with a quick move, she threw all the purchased things on her bed, among her feet.

_One day before Valentine's Day, they decided to go buying the cooking material for the homemade sweets, they were going to make. _

_- '' Futaba chan, where are you walking that way? You need anything from the bathroom section?!'' Shuko asked her plainly, while they were purchasing_ _the ingredients they needed. She scratched her head kind awkwardly and tried her best not to blush._

_- '' Well… I need a new shampoo… I'll catch you up in a bit, ok Shuu chan?!'' she smiled launching to the bath section, unaware that Murao, gave her a suspicious glance, that was saying, I know you're up to something!_

_Once Yoshioka was alone, she started looking for what she wanted. '' Lemon scent…definitely no, we already know how it worked!...Hmm, let's see… rose… nope… vanilla and milk… nah… peach… Peach?! '' she giggled mischievous and kept on searching.__At the end row shelf, she found it long at last. Took with excited trembling hands, the most wanted bottle and read its label. '' Choco butter cream shampoo''. She opened the bottle smelling the aroma that was coming out from it. Smelled delicious! So much delicious that, found herself carving to eat chocolate right there! The girl wondered if the shampoo would have the same aroma on her hair, or it would be less strong. Fidgeting, her eyes dropped on the self just next to the one she found the choco shampoo. '' Choco bath, shower gel?!''. Eyes wide, like enchanted, Futaba entered to a game that eventually, she came out defeated! _

Shampoo, shower gel, body cream, body oil, hair conditioner, hand cream, lip palm! Lying there on her feet… and all of them… choco scent!

- '' Kyaaaaa! What the hell is wrong with me?!'' Futaba screamed pulling her hair like a maniac, not believing in what trap she fell! '_' I bought them all! ALL OF THEM!...''_ An aura of despair and failure wrapped her. She remembered in the store, at first she was ready to take only the shampoo and go; but then… then she saw the damned shower gel! And after, she found the next… and that followed another one. Opening the cute bottles, one after the other, smelling and inhaling… like a chocolate addicted monster! And… eventually, she bought them all… She even wondered, if there was a nail polish too, when she reached the cashier desk. But when she got to her senses, she felt lucky that Yuri and Shuko were already finished their shopping, waiting for her outside. She hurriedly stuffed her shopping bag, with her new purchased items. Last minute, she grabbed two strawberry - cream cupcakes, pay them too and went to meet her friends, feeling pleased with herself that didn't see her buying all those things.

She took a deep breath to calm down, deciding that it was no use behaving like crazy, this moment. What's done is done. But when she gave a second look on the two cupcakes, felt panicking again. She had to give Kou, these two cupcakes! These, store – made, not homemade, not handmade, not girlfriend made, stupid cupcakes! She had no time to buy anything else, now. She had no time to bake anything, or cook or make anything for him. Accepting her fate sadly, that probably she would disappoint her boyfriend, she took the decision to go take a bath and sleep; she didn't need further problems and be late tomorrow at school.

* * *

><p>The entire high school was in festive mood. Girls with pink faces were offering any kind of candy to their boyfriends or to the boys they liked. Here and there, you can saw some happy faces, or even some disappointed. There were the school's princes, which had a huge collection of sweets, given. There was also Kominato kun, whom all morning was buzzing around Murao, like an annoying bee; hoping to see her giving him a box of chocolates at some point. Yuri gave her cookies to Uchimiyakun, first thing in the morning, blushing both of them while arranging their valentine date.<p>

And Futaba…? Futaba wished, the earth to open and shallow her. She had in her school bag those two cupcakes, but she was delaying to give them to Kou. As also she tried to avoid his gaze, sulking at the whole class. Moreover she noticed that lots of people were looking her today, some kind strange. She took out her mirror to check, if her hair was tangled but didn't see anything bad. Her hair was washed, with her new shampoo, and looked really nice; her face was clean, she even wore her new lip palm. But all those, didn't prevent for her classmates to stare at her. Oh… she saw someone just now sniffing the air, like a dog? What a strange guy! She gave a sideways glance to Kou. He looked kind sleepy today, or bored or whatever. Lucky for her, their eyes didn't meet at that moment and she stayed sulking till the morning classes were over.

- '' Yoshioka… going to eat'' Kou told her, not coming near her and not even looking at her. She mumbled ok, thinking that her boyfriend was already pissed with her that till now, didn't give him any chocolate. Eventually at some moment she had to offer him, those damned cupcakes. She hidden her face with her palms._'' Stupid! I'm really stupid!''_

- '' Futaba chan, you are not com… oh!'' Shuko said and held her nose. Futaba stared at her confused. The other girl went near her friend and smelled her, eyes wide and in an expression that was totally not the calm look Murao usually had. '' Yuri chan… can you come here please…'' she called their third friend.

- '' Of course, Shuu chan,'' answered the girl happily faced,'' We aren't going to eat…?!... chocolate …Oh!'' the extract same expression was formed on Makita's face as well. Futaba dumbfounded, was looking them trying to understand their behavior.

- '' …what…what is wrong?!''

- '' Yoshioka san…umh… did you forget to take a bath after you baked your chocolates?!'' Yuri asked her blushing.

- '' I didn't … '' Futaba whispered embarrassed.

- '' Oh… that's ok, I guess it's not so bad to smell like chocolate… it's nice…'' Makita said comforting her friend.

- '' I think she meant, she didn't bake any chocolates…'' Murao said what Futaba was afraid to admit.

- '' You didn't? Then how you smell like…''

- '' Like, she dived into a chocolate factory?!''

Futaba cursed herself, her luck, her stupidity and at last told her friends all about the choco stuff she bought. That she thought at first to wash with the shampoo, but it didn't smell so strong, so she used as well the conditioner… and the shower gel… and all the rest! She also told them about the cupcakes and that Kou looked really angry, that till now she hadn't gave him, his candies.

- '' Futaba, don't worry. Kou will understand.'' Shuko said to comfort her, but deep inside wanted to burst into laughing. Her friend was so funny and cute. After all the explanations, and after Yoshioka felt her mind and heart more calm, the three friends decided to go and eat at the cafeteria.

While walking through the school corridor, lots of boys turned her eyes on Futaba. Some of them had a total pervert look, like they wanted to eat her alive. She was a walking chocolate candy! From everywhere she was passing, she saw boys sniffing, smelling, or searching where this delicious aroma, coming from. She felt so embarrassed and tried to hide between her two friends. At some point, they passed next Touma and his friends. Fortunately for her, she didn't see his face, stunned all red, wondering if she truly smelled like that!

- '' Oh, there you are!'' Kominato's cheerful voice sounded,'' me and Kou just finished our lunch and… wow! Futaba chan, you smell like…!''

- '' Yuri, Shuko… I better eat outside today…'' she mumbled the time they reached the cafeteria's door. Her friends stared at her but couldn't manage to say anything.

- '' You better go home and take a bath.'' Kou's said blunt avoiding his eyes to look at her.

- '' Oh, come on Kou, don't be so mean to her!'' Kominato popped in,'' she doesn't smell bad! On the contrary she smells…delicious?!''

- '' How can you say such an embarrassing thing? Are you a pervert?'' Murao glanced Kominato, who blushed and laughed hard.

- ''…enough…'' Futaba whispered on the edge of tears and she started running, leaving them all.

- '' Stupid! Now, you've done it again!'' Kominato said to Kou.

- '' Annoying…'' he answered the boy and started walking slowly to the direction, his girlfriend run.

* * *

><p>'' <em>How stupid! I hate myself! And I hate Kou that I listened to his words and bought that stupid choco scent shampoo! I hate it! Agh!'' <em>Futaba kept on thinking, hidden on a corner behind the stairs that was leading to the roof top of the school. She thanked her luck it was a cold day today, so no one student might pass by near her, not that he or she could see her, the way she was hidden all curled up. She felt angry with herself, with Valentine's Day, with that stupid candy tradition. She managed to embarrass herself, and now she… she felt so sad and frustrated… She ducked her head under her arms, ready to start crying again, when she heard a muffled sound like steps. The minute she raised her eyes to see if someone was coming, the bell rang for the students to go back to their classrooms. _"Its better this way… I'll ditch the rest of the classes and go home to wash myself of that disgusting chocolate smell!''_

- '' Yoshioka…'' a well known deep voice said low.

'' _Kou…?!''_

He was standing a few meters away from her, and even though she couldn't see him very well from her dark spot, she knew it was him.

- '' How…, did you find me?'' she murmured.

- '' Not hard… the smell'' Kou answered simple and took two steps closer to her.

Oh, he had some nerve! Futaba stared at him annoyed.

- '' Then don't come so near me! You might vomit from my smell!'' she said back to him. It was embarrassing enough that he already said it once.

- '' Stupid! '' He said and kneeled in front of her curled small figure. He stretched out his hand and slowly took a strand of her hair between his two fingers. Even more slowly, he brought that same strand near his nose; Kou inhaled its scent for a small moment and then placed it on his lips, leaving a kiss. Yoshioka couldn't believe in her own eyes. Either her boyfriend was still teasing her or he was telling her he was sorry for earlier.

- '' Kou, don't do that… I know you hate the way I smell today… I'm so sorry that I'm not a good girlfriend, I 'm sorry that I only bought for you two readymade cup cakes, which still didn't give them to you! I'm sorry that I bought that silly shampoo… and all the rest.. um.. Kou…''

Kou opened his eyes for a sec, on her words, then sighted and fixed his eyes on hers.

- '' …so this is, what you think..?'' he asked her with deep voice, trembling, that confused Futaba more.

- '' … um.. yes..'' her heart was beating faster but it wasn't from the answer she might taken, but from his eyes that were like penetrating her soul.

Kou sighted and then suddenly grabbed her in his arms, hugging her so tight that she felt cant breath. His one hand reached her nape, tangling his fingers on her root hair; his other had wrapped her waist, fingers gripping her sweater. Kou drowned his head, nose and mouth near her ear, breathing in and out, in and out… and then he whispered.

- '' …you have no idea… no idea at all, what you did to me today… you can't even imagine, how much I restrain myself all day… not only not to attack you… but also, not to kill every male student in the school that smelled you! Annoying girl!''

Futaba's heart skipped a beat. He meant, what she heard?...

- '' Kou… I…''

Her words though drowned from his lips that crashed on hers, in a force stealing the air of both of their lungs. He was kissing her so hard, that nearly scared her. She sensed his tongue brushing her lips, demanding for permission, and dizzy, Futaba gave it. Kou's daring wet tongue delved into her warm mouth meeting hers. Tasting her, eating her. He seemed that, as much deep as he kissed her, it wasn't enough. She let escape a sigh on his mouth and for the first time she heard him, groaning. It was their most passionate kiss they ever gave. Futaba shared his passion and desire for this mind blowing, heart taking kiss. Every time his tongue lapped hers, she answered back. Receiving deep sighs inside her mouth. Every time his lips and teeth played with hers, she dared to do the same.

- ''…agh.. you even taste like chocolate…'' Kou half moaned between their kiss.

- ''… it's … ah… the lip… palm''

His lips slowly, left her mouth started pecking her cheeks, her jaw line, reaching all the way her temples and her ears.

- '' Futaba…'' Kou whispered her name and his tongue stroked her earlobe. Futaba's body seemed to melted, in his warm breath, his smooth tongue that kept on drawing playful lines on her skin between her ear and her neck. With her face flashed and pink she passed her hands through his wide shoulders and her fingers dived in his soft hair. Opening for him herself, more to his openmouthed kisses; she let her head to lean a bit back and exposed her neck more.

Kou seemed he had lost it. His fingers were digging in her sweater as if he was fighting an immortal enemy, afraid that if he was letting himself to touch more, his hands might taken out of control. His breathing was heavier and fast and his mouth, the more he tasted her the more he wanted. Breathing her addicting chocolate aroma, mingled with her owns skin taste and scent, driving him mad. He reached just above her first button of her shirt, which was open and his lips kissed the top line of her collarbone. Like a drunk, he placed a hungry openmouthed kiss on the hollow of her neck and heard his girlfriend leaving a small muffled cry.

- '' Kou…oh!''

And then he did it. Trying to restrain himself from his arousal, and not go further than he supposed to; he found a soft spot between her neck and her collarbone and sulked her skin. Like eating, devouring her skin with his lips, tongue and teeth. Futaba transfixed, she felt something like asting and a burning on her neck, but the pain was sweet and Kou's soft lips came and crash her own once again. His kissing pace, even though he didn't want it, became a bit calmer. Tenderer and soft, step by step Kou minimized his mouth caresses on gentle pecks. On her lips, her rosy cheeks, her closed eyes and her cute nose; till he fully stopped and stayed hugging her affectionate.

- '' I love you… Kou'' Futaba whispered shyly, relieved that their misunderstanding was somehow, someway solved.

- '' I love you too, Yoshioka'' Kou said and caressed her hair,''… but next time you decide to become a human chocolate, do it when we are all alone and only for me! Not for the entire male student body! Idiot!''

Futaba stayed looking like enchanted, Kou's red embarrassed face.

'' _The thing I would like to see…is your jealous face''._

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! <strong>

**Did you like it?! I know I had fun writing it! Don't know if anyone of you had experienced a situation similar to Futaba's with the smell, in a good way of course! Haha, I know I had, when I was asked on a date from a cute boy from my school (a long time ago), that time I had an obsession with coconut flavor body lotion! LoL … oh, I guess I have to say my date was a failure, cause the cute boy, proved he had allergy on coconuts! **

**Cross my fingers to see more comments, reviews and favs?!**

**Hope I'll have the time and update before x-mas!**

**See ya! **


End file.
